1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stencil and stencil kit for the marking of personal property with identification symbols key coded to a specific master list and to a specific person on that list.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stenciling of personal property or other goods with identifying numbers or the like is commonly practiced in households, industry and commerce, and for the shipment of goods. In the military service it is common for the serviceman to stencil his serial number on his duffle bag. In households, many people choose to mark their personal property with their social security number or names. Even garbage cans are often marked or painted with the address of the house to which the garbage cans belong. However, non-named identifications are difficult to trace and a public dislike prevails to inscribe a personal name on property.